Accidentally On purpose
by directionette-1
Summary: When Alice and Erin move to a boarding school there life changes enough without meeting soulmates but will the real truth come out after all? twitter Alice @directionette 1 and Erin @erin brunomars
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally on purpose

Chapter 1 - a new beginning

I took a quick look in the huge mirror in the hall way to check my long curly red hair was perfect and my skin was still looking nice I nodded and walked to the door "bye!" I shouted hoping Erin would hear me.

"Bye Alice" I heard Erin shout back "see you later"

It was the day before we were starting the new boarding and I was going to boots to get some stuff we'd forgotten about. I was walking up and down the aisles checking for the stuff we needed when I spotted the makeup, I suddenly stopped and panicked MAKE UP I thought, we'd forgotten make up! Remembering that I didn't have enough to last a whole month, I picked up my favourites and got Erin's too. Of course I knew exactly what to get as we had been living together since well what felt like together a long with a load of other children at the dumping ground but now that we were older we had applied of scholarships at a boarding school in London and been accepted. Once I'd finished the shopping I went and payed with all the pocket money I had left since I'd spent a lot of it on clothes and uniform for the new school.

Once I was home I went up to our room and saw Erin sitting n the bed her shoulder length brown her was sitting on her shoulder and her beautiful green eyes were looking wide awake. I emptied the contense of the bag onto the bed to show Erin she also agreed that she needed more makeup and payed me for her half. I then looked at my bed and realised she'd finished my packing.

"Thanks Erin!" I said hugging her

"No worries I had time and you'd gone into town to get some stuff for me so I thought it was only fair" She replied with a huge grin on her face

"Nock nock nock" said mike, our care worker, from the door way holding a tray with two plates of vegetarian spaghetti bolognaise.

"Come in" me and Erin replied in unison smiling.

"I thought I'd do you an early tea so you can get to bed early since you have an early start tomorrow" Mike said grinning

"Thanks" me and Erin replied together again

"No problem, just leave the plates outside your door and I'll get them later"

"Bye" me and Erin said after each other and then started eating.

"I'm finished so I'm going to go have a shower,, be back in a bit" I explained to Erin.

"Ok, I'll have one after you then" Erin agreed.

I'd had my shower and I was packing my shampoo, conditioner and shower gel into one bag, then my other toiletries into another then i did the same for Erin's.

"I'm going to kill you" Erin said from the door in a jokey voice.

"What?" I asked

"You used up all the hot water" Erin complained

"SORRY!" I told her apologetically "anyway I did your toiletries and shampoo etc so where do you want them?"

"Just in my night bag in top of my stuff please" she asked

"ok" I replied stuffing her stuff into her night bag, for the boarding school we had three separate bags, one for all out main clothes and uniform that would be sent to a special room when we got there for forbidden items, a smaller one that was called our 'over night' case that contained our toiletries, pyjamas and a uniform (for the next day) and finally our travel bag that contained anything we wanted it to. The forbidden items were: alcohol, drugs and sharp objects. We were aloud our phones as long as we weren't on them in lessons which made a change since in our last school we weren't aloud them at all.

"What do you think it's gonna be like? Sharing a room with three other girls" I asked Erin climbing into bed.

"Different" Erin answered "but fun" she reassured me with a smile.

"Night" I said into the darkness

"Night" Erin replied "I'll wake you up at 4 to leave at 5.30

"Ok" I answered.

**Erin P.O.V**

"Night" Alice shouted over to me

"Night" I replied "I'll wake you up at 4 to leave at 5.30"

"Ok" she answered

I lay there in bed thinking of what the new school would be like. I was scared, of course, anyone starting a new school would be, but I couldn't let her know. She was nervous enough. I looked over at her bed to see her tossing and turning, but before I knew it I was dosing off to sleep so I shut my eyes and drifted off to a dreamy land.

"BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP" I heard my alarm bleeping down my ear.

"Alice" I shouted "Alice" I screamed "wake up its 4 am"

"Urgh" Alice groaned pulling herself from her bed "I'm going to get a shower to wake up then, that ok?" she questioned me

"Yeah that's fine, I'll start taking our stuff down stairs and make some breakfast you all packed?" I asked

**Alice P.O.V**

"Urgh" I groaned pulling trying to get out of bed "I'm going to get a shower to wake up then, that ok?" I asked Erin

"Yeah that's fine, I'll start taking our stuff down stairs and make some breakfast you all packed?" Erin asked.

Once I was out of the shower I quickly got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Thanks" I said to Erin, realising shed made fruit and waffles, my faviroute.

"Nice to see you two up bright eyed and bushy tailed" Mike said walking towards us "I came down to see you off"

"Thanks" we both smiled tucking into our waffles.

"Ding dong" we heard the door bell go.

"I'll go" Mike told us "you two go and quickly say bye to the others, there in your room, and I'll put your bags in the taxi"

"Ok thanks" I and Erin said together

Once we'd said our goodbyes we were in the taxi waving to what had been our home for the last 12 years "bye" we shouted out the window tears coming to my eyes.

"Don't cry" Erin told me "this is a new beginning no one has to know where we came from or that we're not really related, do you remember our story?"

"yes of course I do: we're Alice and Erin and were from a place just outside of Chester, we're sister's but our mum and dad have passed away so our uncle Mike looks after us and a whole bunch of other kids in a big house" I said grinning

"I'm proud of you!" Erin said as I lay my head on her shoulder

"You too!" I agreed falling asleep

"Alice, Wake up" Erin said shaking me "we're nearly at the train station so get your stuff together"

"Ok" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Here we go" said the taxi driver "I'll help you get your bags out"

"Thanks" Erin replied, turning to me she said "you go register us and I'll get our bags"

"Ok" I said, ready for a new start.

"Alice Shanahan and Erin Lowe" I told the woman who I assumed was a teacher from our new school.

"Please leave your suitcases in that pile" she told us pointing over to a pile of big suitcases "then you're in carriage 17, rows 6 and 7, seats E and F" she instructed us handing us out tickets. We placed our bags on the pile and made our way to our seats, realising we were in the first class carriage I grinned, our seats looked so posh they were like sofas but one each and they face each other with a massive table in between us. I lay down and grinned at Erin.

"A new start" I told her as they started bringing fancy food to us and laying it on our table


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry its took me so long to update. and sorry its long but shorter chapters mean more will update soon promise cece xx**

Chapter two- the new school

It had taken us about 6 hours to get there so everyone was feeling tired.

I took a step of the train and saw the big bus waiting for us already being loaded with our bags. We dragged our night bags and hand luggage over to the bus waiting to be assigned out seats. It took about half an hour as there was 2 busses and everyone had get registered once we were in the journey was a quick 15 minutes and there was huge cheer from everyone once we pulled up. I got off and gasped "it's beautiful" I told Erin smiling "I know" she agreed.

We gave our medical forms in and we were introduced to some friendly faces called "Natalija and Zoe" Natalija had straight blonde-brown hair that sat half way down her back and complemented her blue eyes and then there was Zoe who had shoulder length light brown hair with matching brown eyes. They took us up to our room and on the way told us that we'd be sharing with them and another girl. "Olivia!" Zoe knocked on the door when we got there. A girl with long reddy brown curly hair, opened the door with a huge smile in her face "Welcome to St. Cecila's catholic boarding school" she said.

"Thanks" me and Erin replied as she pulled us in for a hug.

"This is our room" Natalija said spinning around on the spot "there your beds" Olivia told us pointing at 2 beds.

"You can decorate the piece of wall your beds on with whatever you want apart from paint and wallpaper" Zoe said "and you can use whatever bedcover and sheet you want but the school only supplies the one on your bed, did you bring your own?"

"Yes" Erin replied "and our own sheets"

"we'll help you put them on, are they in your night cases?"

"Yeah" I said pulling mine out of my bag to show them

"Ding ding ding" a bell went three times

"What does that mean?" Me and Erin asked the others

"Lunch" they answered and smiled

"Follow us" Olivia said "we'll help you unpack and do your beds later"

"Ok thanks" we answered.

We travelled down 2 sets of concrete spiral stair cases and down long wide corridors until we finally arrived at the dinner hall.

"tah-dah" Olivia sang as we walked through the massive wooden doors. To see a long narrow hall with carved wooden animals on the walls. I noticed there were four long horizontal and then one table vertical at the top of the hall facing the other tables.

"Wow!" Erin said beside me as my jaw it the floor.

"It's..." "Amazing" "beautiful" "stunning" said the others finishing off my sentence off for me.

"It looks familiar" I said once I was able to talk again.

"That would be because it's used to film the dinner hall scenes of harry potter" Zoe said with pride.

"Ding ding ding" we heard the bell again.

"That means we have to go to our seats" Natalija told us "you to need to go to the front and wait for a teacher tells you what house you're in."

"Ok" me and Erin replied and starting walking towards the front.

"See you later" I heard them shout behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys sorry its been so long since i last updated but heres chapter 3... please review!**

"hey buddy do you know where the teachers are?" a cute Irish accent asked from behind.

"no sorry" I replied "we're waiting for them too cause we're new" as I turned around I was greeted with the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes and beautiful short blonde locks.

"well you can wait with us then" the other handsome, tall dark haired boy tol

"ok thanks" Erin replied quickly

"so whats your name then?" The irish one asked me

"Alice and this is Erin" I answered blushing " what's yours?"

"pleasure to meet you! I'm Niall and this is Zayn" he answered

We spoke for a while and I found out that Niall and Zayn had been students at the school since year 6 and they met here. I also found out that they had friends in the griffindor house and they were moving to that house to their friends Harry, Louis and Liam. I remembered that that was the house Olivia, Nataljia and Zoe, I couldn't help but wonder whether they knew each other. Our conversation soon stopped when the head teacher came over.

"are you Alice Shanahan and Erin Lowe? " he asked us.

"yeah" Erin answered for us

"welcome to Langley boarding school, you will both be in griffindor house" he told us "if you wait there while I speak to Niall and Zayn they will show you to your table"

I grinned and nodded

He quickly spoke to Niall and Zayn. They walked with us to the griffindor table I saw Olivia, Nataljia and Zoe speaking to three boys. One with freckles and curly brown hair, and two both with brown swoopy hair.

"Alice this is Harry, Louis and Liam" Niall introduced me to the three boys the others were sitting with.

"Louis, Liam and Harry this is Alice" he paused and then realised he'd forgot Erin "oh and Erin" he blushed and sat down making the others move up so there was room for me

I blushed too and Olivia said "hey look they match!" pointing at mine and Nialls faces. We both blush a little more and giggled. I noticed the fact the Erin had been quiet and looked over to find her looking into Zayns eyes. I smiled, I was happy for her!

A loud bell rang and everyone began to stand up, I looked at Niall (who was now stood up) and he took my hand telling me that the bell ment I sand up and then we could eat. I pray was soon said and everyone sat down and started talking again and eating.

"what's this?" I questioned looking at Naill

"it's chicken corma" he replied digging in.

"I'm a vegetarian though" I said worried

"I'll have yours then" Niall said grabbing my plate as I looked over to Erin who seemed to be having he same conversation with Erin

"to get the vegetarian option you have to go over there" Zoe said pointing to the far side of the hall

Me and Erin started to stand up as Niall and Zayn both rose and said "we'll come to, incase you get lost"

"ok" I agreed and started walking with Niall by my side.

"so have you got your timetable yet?" Niall asked as we were walking over to the vegetarian counter

"I got it before but I left it in our room"

"I'll come up after dinner and I'll show you were everything is and see if theres anything we have together, if you want that is" he said before I could finish

"yeah that'd be great" I repulsed as we got to the vegetarian counter

We explained who we were and we're soon given our food and sent back to the table. After dinner Niall did just as he said and walked me to my room to look at my timetable he left just before lights out and I was sad to see him go even though I've got every lesson with him tomorrow.

"someone's got a crush!" the others teased me as soon as he'd gone

"Erin's got one too!" I quickly turned away so they didn't see me blush

They were true of course, I'd only just met him but I liked him, I quickly got into bed hoping the night would go fast so I could see him again

"we meet them in the morning" Olivia teased as the lights were turned out

Niall's P.O.V

We got to her room and we sat on her bed talking I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful hazel eyes. I could feel the others looking at us but I didn't turn to look at them, I didn't want to waste any time I had with this beautiful girl.

I left just before lights out, we had a hug... As friends of course and I left feeling lonely.

When I got back to the room the others jeered me and shouted smark comments at me in fake terrible Irish accents attempting to be me.

"your no good at it buddy" I told Harry

"how do you know? I didn't think you were any good at pulling until tonight" Harry replied grinning

"oh shut it Harry" I jumped into bed and turned my light of hoping the night would go quick so I could see her again


End file.
